


battlefield

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [66]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, Omorashi, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Robin can plan his way around most things.Mostthings.





	battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> An old kink meme prompt called for omorashi with Robin so I mcfreaking delivered I guess.  
> It was almost Chrobin but it wouldn't feel natural if it was SUDDENLY SHIP but if you want to interpret Chrom being into it feel free

There are things that one simply can’t plan for. Robin tries not to find himself in situations like this, and tries to always been multiple steps ahead of everything. But, as it turns out, that’s part of the problem; he lets himself get lost in what he’s doing, and his breaks are spread out in such a way that, should he be taken by surprise, it can become rather inconvenient.

He’s gotten rather good at ignoring the urge to piss when he’s particularly busy. Since he knows when his breaks are, he simply doesn’t bother thinking about it until the time comes, and that usually works for him. Every now and then, he’ll get distracted by a pang from his bladder, but it’s easy to slip back into whatever he’s doing.

That’s how it is one day when he’s studying a new book, one with information on historic battles, which he’s hoping he’ll be able to take some lessons from and apply to the army. He’s taking notes on a particularly interesting section when he begins to fidget without noticing at first, and when he does notice, he pauses for a moment to see how bad it’s gotten.

 _I can definitely finish this chapter before things get too bad_ , he thinks, looking ahead to see how many pages are left. With a break figured out, he pushes his need out of his mind and gets back to reading. It’s a rather lengthy chapter, but that doesn’t mean anything to him. He knows his limits so well by now that he’s always able to push them just a little bit, and he’s making so much progress that the idea of stopping seems impractical.

The next time he notices the pressure in his abdomen, he realizes that his thighs are squeezed together and that he’s crossed his legs at the ankle. So maybe it’s getting a little worse than he thought, but he’s only got a few pages left now, and he wouldn’t want to give up on it now.

It’s as he’s finishing up the chapter that he hears the scream, and by the time he’s made it out of his tent, a few of the others have already begun fighting off the Risen.

“Robin!” He looks over to see Chrom fighting, and he’s quick to join him. “Do you have a plan for this?”

“I have a few strategies, yes.”

“Can you try to get the word around, then?”

Robin nods and explains the gist of things to Chrom and the prince cuts down his foe. The two start off in opposite directions, and it’s while Robin’s running that he feels such a sharp pang that he nearly doubles over. Oh, this is very, very bad. He should have known that one day, a surprise battle would get the better of him, but he’s been so busy studying to be able to plan ahead more perfectly that somehow, he managed to land himself in this careless situation.

Well, he isn’t going to give up just yet. The battle has to be won, but if everyone goes perfectly to plan, then it won’t be so long, and if he can just manage to hold out a little bit longer...he pushes his desperation as far from his mind as he can as he communicates with as many of his soldiers as he can, and fights off any Risen that get close to him. He and Chrom reunite not long after, fighting side by side, as they always fight best. Robin often relies on tactics that involve people partnering up, and it’s yet to fail him, and he and Chrom know each other’s style backwards and forwards.

So it’s no wonder that Chrom notices a problem even though Robin thinks he’s being subtle. “Are you injured?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” At first, Robin doesn’t get it. He hasn’t had a scratch landed on him yet.

“You’re not fighting like you normally do,” Chrom replies. “If you’re injured, I can take the brunt of things.”

“I’m perfectly fine. You must be imagining things.” He says it teasingly, but in truth, Robin is worried. It’s true that his fullness is not allowing him to move as freely as he ordinarily does, and if he moves too quickly or too suddenly, his bladder protests. It wouldn’t be the worst idea to simply give Chrom cover, but he doesn’t want to admit that there’s a problem in the first place.

“If you’re sure. Just don’t overdo it, alright?” Fortunately, the battlefield is no place for long conversation, and he doesn’t have to keep trying to lie as they distract themselves with fighting.  
Unfortunately for him, the battlefield is also no place to fight _this_ sort of battle, and his bladder hurts so much that he can hardly stand it, can hardly focus on the task at hand. A mistake here could cost him- or Chrom- his life, but every time he allows his mind to drift too far from the task of simply holding it, he’s immediately and harshly distracted as he feels dangerously close to losing control.

It’s when he’s distracted, trying to think of some way to alleviate this pressure for just a little bit longer, that he makes one of those careless mistakes, and if it weren’t for Chrom, shoving him out of the way and cutting the Risen down, he knows he could have ended up seriously injured, at the very least. He’s lucky that that isn’t the case, that Chrom was watching out for him, but when he’s pushed aside, he’s so startled that he temporarily loses control, and for a moment, all he can do is frantically try to regain that control.

Robin just barely manages to stem the flow, and he knows that he’s wet now, though he can’t tell if it’s enough to be visible or not. He could kick himself for getting so distracted, and he could kick himself for not simply relieving himself as soon as the need arose, rather than ending up in a situation like this.

“Are you sure there isn’t something wrong?” asks Chrom. “This really isn’t like you.”

“I’m fine,” he says, though he’s very aware of how strained his voice sounds. He’s just barely holding on now, and though they must be down to the stragglers, he still doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to make it long enough and he’s trying very hard not to show his panic.

“I don’t think you are. Do you need to find a healer? I think I can handle myself, and the others seem to be doing fine.”

He wants to decline, to stay by Chrom’s side and finish this battle proud, but when he feels another leak threaten to escape and doubles over, he knows he doesn’t have a choice. “Alright,” he gasps. “I’ll...go do that.”  
“Should I come with you? You really don’t look so good.”

He clenches his fists, resisting the urge to grab himself between the legs like some sort of child. “N-no, it’s nothing I can’t…” He starts to try to hobble away, but Chrom is right behind him.

“Let’s go find Lissa together. She needs to take a look at you. It seems like you’re getting worse.”

“Chrom, please, I don’t- ah!” He gasps, another burst escaping, and he squeezes his thighs together, once again just barely stopping it.

“Robin? What’s wrong?” He would appreciate the concern if he weren’t so desperate to get away, but he needs to get away, he needs to be alone, and Chrom won’t give him that opportunity, and he isn’t going to make it, he isn’t-

He doesn’t.

The only sound he makes is a soft whimper, and then his bladder gives out completely, a hot gush that he couldn’t hope to stop quickly flooding his pants. Chrom opens his mouth to say something, but it’s quickly obvious what’s happening and it falls shut again. The prince can only watch as his tactician absolutely humiliates himself, and Robin closes his eyes, his face burning.

It goes on for so long that it feels like an eternity, and when it’s finally over, his bladder is still sore from being so overextended. He gives a shuddering sigh before he opens his eyes, to see Chrom still gawking at him, his own cheeks slightly flushed.

“That...could have gone better,” he says, attempting to break the tension and cover just how mortified he is.  
This seems to snap Chrom out of his daze and he says, “I didn’t know that was the problem. I’m sorry I was….nosy about that.”

“Well, I probably could have said something. I’m sorry that happened, I know it shouldn’t have, and I feel really stupid right now.” Robin gives an awkward laugh.

“There’s nothing you need to apologize for. The attack came out of nowhere, and you fought bravely despite your own problem. If you ask me, that’s admirable,” says Chrom.

“Maybe it is….still, I don’t think that’s a story I want passed down for the future generations.”

“Then it will just stay between us. I don’t think anyone else saw you, so please, hurry back to your tent. I can make sure everything’s fine out here.”

“Thank you,” says Robin, before quickly heading off to do as told. It’s not the ideal outcome, but he’s fortunate to have a friend like Chrom during times like that.

Still, he’s definitely going to plan more carefully in the future.


End file.
